Crests
The Crests (紋章 Monshō) refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the Digidestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags (タグ Tagu) to wear around the neck. When the Digidestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the power of the Crest is released to digivolve their digimon from Champion to Ultimate (or for Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida it presumably also allowed their Warp Digivolution). Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests were mere focus points after Apocalymon; their power lay within the Digidestined themselves. The power of the Crests, however, were returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, taking away the ability of the Adventure Digidestined's digimon to digivolve to their higher forms. It should be noted, however, that the physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi should have been knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shined and revived her.Digimon Adventure, "Wizardmon's Gift" 37 As another example, when the prophecy required T.K. and Kari's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appeared in beams of light from their Crests.Digimon Adventure, "Prophecy" 38 Crest of Courage The Crest of Courage (勇気の紋章 Yūki no Monshō) is owned by Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. It was the first Crest found, appearing in a cave after the Digidestined fled Etemon's attacks and allowing them to escape a collapsing cavern. It is normally used to digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon (as well as, presumably, to warp digivolve into WarGreymon), though there was one notable instance where Tai's reckless actions caused the Crest to dark digivolve Greymon into SkullGreymon. Crest of Friendship The Crest of Friendship (友情の紋章 Yūjou no Monshō) is owned by Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve Garurumon into WereGarurumon (as well as, presumably, to warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon). Crest of Love The Crest of Love (愛情の紋章 Aijou no Monshō) is owned by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it was in Datamon's possession, who then used it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to digivolve Birdramon into Garudamon. Crest of Sincerity The Crest of Sincerity, also known as the Crest of Purity (純真の紋章 Junshin no Monshō), is owned by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant cactus in the desert. It is used to digivolve Togemon into Lillymon. Crest of Knowledge The Crest of Knowledge (知識の紋章 Chishiki no Monshō) is owned by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve Kabuterimon into MegaKabutermon. Crest of Reliability The Crest of Reliability, also known as the Crest of Faith (誠実の紋章 Seijitsu no Monshō) in one of its most popular translations, is owned by Joe Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon trapped the Digidestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to digivolve Ikkakumon into Zudomon. Crest of Hope The Crest of Hope (希望の紋章 Kibou no Monshō) is owned by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon. Crest of Light The Crest of Light (光の紋章 Hikari no Monshō) is owned by Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It is the eight Crest found, though it and its associated Tag were already in Myotismon's possession by the time the Digidestined realized its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies were distributed among his followers and used to detect the as of that time unknown Eighth Child. With Kari, however, it is used to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. Crest of Kindness The Crest of Kindness (優しさの紋章 Yasashisa no Monshō) the crest of kindness originaly belonged to K.C. who is matt and T.K's sister who is the midile child that has bearmon it is now owned by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, found by Davis Motomiya after the battle with Kimeramon. Though it was never used to digivolve Wormmon (and its Tag was never found), it was used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Emperor's base. It also served as the basis of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. References Category:Misc.